In the Eyes of the Castle
by WriteDreamsx
Summary: Rivalry brewed between the two royal families and it only got stronger, throwing Prince Kendall Knight and Princess Kristen Rhett into a feud. The two teens were relentless, willing to stop at nothing to make sure their families had the stronger reign. Absolutely nothing. That's why their love could never be... KendallXOC RATED M for SMUT/ AU Story is better than summary!
1. The Princess vs The Prince

**YOOOOO.**

**First storryyy. My others are in progress, so uhh I'm working on that.**

**I think I'm gonna do this thing where I like do a play on songss to remind you to review.**

**IDK, I'm weird like that...**

**Hey I've never met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But You liked My story So review it maybe?**

**Hahah yeah I know. I'm a strange soul... Deal with it. ;)**

**My name's Brynn and I've been writing since I was like 7.**  
**But I'm seriously serious about it..**

**I cuss... A LOT. SO, I apologize if that bothers you.**

**I've been a rusher since Big Time Audition and Kendall Schmidt is my boyfrienddd.**

**I'm freaking in love with him.**

**I enjoy singing and writing songs and playing guitar and playing piano and playing volleyball and cheerleading and diving (competitively but not really) and tumbling and being blonde.**

**My hair's kinda awesome. I've got like hot pink streaks in (naturally) dirty blonde hair.**

**My parents were not happy... Love you guysss.**

**This Plot:**

**A couple weeks ago, I had a dream that Kendall and I were married and we had two gorgeous little girls who asked us to tell them a bedtime story, so I suggested some random made up book called the Palace. We were reading it and it was about Queens and Princesses and Kings and it was so formal, like Cinderella or something, then our daughters were fast asleep and Kendall gave me a kiss and told me how good a mother I was ;). Then when we got to bed I grabbed my laptop and was like, I want to write a mixed up fairytale not something so formal like Disney and shit, Kendall was all good luck with that and he fell asleep. So I woke up and Thus 'In The Eyes of the Castle' was born. I know right, very strange, but most of my story ideas come to me in a dream. Mostly all of them have something to do with Kendall. :)) And this chapter just so happens to be 4,021 wordss.**

**Okay, I guess that's all you really need to know about moi.. But seriously, you should review. Criticize me all you wannt. I enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

Kendall skillfully straightened the collar of his silky smooth white button up, eyeing himself in the mirror and toying with the blonde hairs playing at the edges of his slightly bushy eyebrows. It was a very important dinner he'd be attending tonight, one he really didn't care about or wanted to go to in the first place.

Kendall Donald Knight never wanted to be a prince. He'd been forced into a long line of family royals that ruled over the small country of Vernovia respectfully. He was born to two incredibly confident parents, Kristopher and Jen, as the two shared the age of 35. Kristopher had been aligned for the throne when his father,King Markus at the time, had deceased, he simply met Jen in a park by the palace when he had snuck out, instantly taking interest into the feisty, red headed beauty. The rest, as they say, was history. The two were married much to the Parliament and his parents dismay, only wanting their son with royalty and nothing less. Kristopher simply rebuttled with love beats all, his father actually showing complete anger at his son for going against the wishes of Vernova law. He wasn't allowed to stop the wedding though. The citizens of the country cheered on his rebellious son and his fiancee's action, some even begging the King to allow his son to marry who he chose. Markus swore vengeance on the country for pushing him on something he stronly believed which is what caused the entire political hatred upon Vernovia. His immediate family were considered the 'heroes of Vernovia' restoring peace to the war-ridden town Kendall's grandfather had wreaked during his as his 36 year reign was coming to a close. Kendall was completely oblivious to what had been happening around him at the time being only an infant. Every thing was fine and peachy and the loud noises he heard was just God checking up on them, according to his mom and dad. His father, Kristopher, also the King he looked up to with every fiber of his being, had finally had enough of his father's unsuccesful regime and quickly had his father impeached, taking the throne and promising to the country that all would be well in a matter of months. He managed to keep his promise surprising all Vernovians. No one had ever thought the country would ever have any hope of returning to what it was before the havoc King Markus had cause. Now, thanks to the new Knight family in power, Vernova was at its peak, government booming, allies forming, citizens loving the people who ruled above him. Sure, having such an eventful family history excited Kendall, but it wasn't ideal being stuck with the title 'His highness Prince Kendall Francis Knight, Duke of Hemmington, formal heir to the Vernovian throne.' Frankly, he'd rather spend a day strolling through the streets of Vernovoa with a nice, cool ice cream in hand instead of ruling it.

He really had no say. In just a year, he'd be turning 18 and his father would be making his plan to turn the throne over to his son, no longer making Kendall a simple prince, but the King with the weight of a country on his shoulders. For now, he could enjoy being 17 as recklessly as a prince could under tight surveillance 24/7. Ugh, yet another thing he hated about being in the royal family. Guards.

_Everywhere._

Sometimes, they didn't even trust the boy to go to the bathroom without them right outside the door. He had to order them away, only to be sent back several minutes later by his overprotective father and 80% of the time against his mother's wishes. She and his little sister, Katie, along with a select few of the staff were the only ones that knew of his long to be a normal boy. Never was he allowed outside to just run wild. Never was he allowed to jog down the block for a tiny peice of candy. Never was he allowed to go anywhere without guards. He hated it with every fiber in his being. Why couldn't his parent's just trust him? Why couldn't Vernovia trust him?

He may have not proven to be the most trustworthy prince in the Knight family's history, but it wasn't his fault. All he wanted to do was be 17, going to school outside of the palace walls and being able to leave with the supervision of the guards. He was barely even allowed to go out with his 3 best friends, who were also kids from royal families, but they were under much less surveillance than he was. James, Carlos, and Logan were the closest thing Prince Kendall had to normal and he wanted to hold on to that.

"There you are, your highness."Geoffrey, Kendall's right hand man, scurried in, a worried expression on his sullen face. He had wrinkles littering his dark skin, hair that had slightly grayed with age and the build of a 50 year old man. Kendall wondered what had done to get assigned to the stuffiest assistant in the palace. A punishment perhaps? "Chop chop, we don't want the Rhett's to think we aren't punctual."Geoffrey beckoned, the guards standing close behind him in a fixed stance. He cringed at the thought of having dinner with the Rhett's, his family's public enemy number 1.

The Rhett's had rule over Vernovia's neighboring country, Statson. The feud had been going on for decades before King Kris and only continued when Vernovia increased their domination over them. The Rhett's and the Knight's hated each other with fiery passions that didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon. His parents had instilled horrible views of the Rhett's before the two had even had a chance to meet them for the first time, making them both instantly hate them as well. The two strongheaded kids made up their minds that they hated the Rhett's just as much as their parents did.

Then they met them.

Katie's views stayed the same.

Kendall wavered.

His reason?

Kristen Rhett.

What a beautiful girl. She had long flowing blonde hair that had a natural curl to it, soft features like plump lips and dark brown eyes, killer legs that guys fawned over, and a body that could be argued as having Coke bottle shape. He had been starstruck when he met her and he got starstruck everytime he thought of her again or his family had planned yet another dinner with them to make Vernovia seem as if there was no threat that Statson would declare war on the peaceful country. She seemed to be sometimes the only thing that made him smile.

Even though her first words to him were, "Ugh." It seemed her family had taken the same approach his had, instilling false views on their family before actually giving their 3 children a chance to meet them. She rolled her eyes everytime she caught Kendall staring from across the table, even kicking him at times. If only he could have some time alone with her, he'd show her that he wasn't a bad guy. He'd forget the guards, forget the palace, forget their family feuds, even forget his girlfriend.

Oh yeah, her.

Joanne Diamond was the Duchess of Eereville, another neighboring country, and also, younger sister to one of his best friends, James. It was a forced relationship, James feeling he was obligated to his sibling who had the biggest crush on the prince to 'hook them up', Kris and Jen agreed that a love story would be something for the Vernovians to enjoy so they wouldn't have to deal with any 'royal scandals'. He obliged to Jo, the blonde girl proving unbearable in a matter of minutes. He had to stick with her though, for his parents. The two had 'stuck together' for a year and 2 months now, Kendall hating the visits she insisted on making every couple of weeks. It all came with the price of Royalty.

"Your highness, let's go! Plus rapide, nous ne serons pas en retard!"Geoffrey scolded in French, throwing Kendall out of the sleek door to his closet and into the fast hallway. The blonde rolled his eyes tucking his shirt into his black pants and adjusting his belt as they slipped into the elevator, the guards still with them. "How long is this dinner going to be?"Kendall asked, wanting to slip into the silk covers of his bed and sleep peacefully. He didn't mind Kristen at all, it was her 2 snobby twin sisters, Violet and Rayna. They were at the age of 15, only caring about boys, nails, hair, and clothes. It seemed they only people they cared about were themselves, even ordering their servants to dye both of their hair jet black. It was plastered all over the news that the daughters were lashing out as a plan to take a way the parent's rein, which it sure as hell could've been knowing the two, but it boiled over soon as word got out about Jo and Kendall's relationship. Katie couldn't stand them either. "2 hours, then the children are dismissed, but your father has business to do with King Rhett."Geoffrey explained, fiddling with his PDA as the waited for the elevator to arrive on the first floor. "Wait, what does that mean? The kids can just hang out, without supervision?"Kendall asked, a hint of excitment in his green eyes. Geoffrey tore away from the dimly lit screen of his device and shook his head at Kendall's childish hopes. "Of course you're going to have guards with you Kendall. But your parents will not be around."Geoffrey chuckled, shaking away Kendall's ignorant hopes.

Of course.

* * *

"Now presenting Second in Command ruler of Breacham Palace, Prince of Vernovia, Duke of Hemmington, formal heir to the Vernovian throne, Noble of Prestige Order under Juvenile Law, His Highness Prince Kendall Francis Knight."

The white double doors to the extravagant dining rooms opened, a blast of horns making sound. The Rhett's were all standing on the other side of the 15 foot long dining room table, highly uninterested with who was entering. The twins were dressed exactly alike, black minidresses with sloppy lace long sleeves, probably something their mediocre seamstress sewed up for them, and electric blue heels, both of their hair curled to a perfect point, not a hair out of place. Kendall rolled their eyes at them and stopped at the gorgeous blonde a few feet away from him. Her hair was in it's natural curl, her makeup subtle, but there, and her dress-

God, that dress. It was like she was trying to make Kendall faint.

A strapless baby blue bodice attached to intricate beading different shades of popping blue and calming tan, with a skirt that barely reached her in a darker-than-cream color. She sported cream Christian Louboutin under her feet and a simple necklace hung loosely from her neck.

Beautiful would've been an understatement. He bowed and entered the room standing at his usual chair, right across from the statuesque beauty in front of him.

"Now Presenting, Third in Command ruler of Breacham Palace, Princess of Vernovia, Duchess of Hemmington, secondary heiress to the Vernovian throne, Loyal of Higher Command Order under Juvenile Law, Princess Kaitlinn Penelope Knight."

Kendall smiled at the sight of his beautiful baby sister dressed in an orange top fluttering over a plain white skirt, cream heels slipped under her feet. Her hair was lightly curled under the dazzling tiara she wore, clashed with genuine glistening diamonds that shone in the light under the incredibly extravagant chandeleir. She curtsied, standing behind the seat next to her brother, a playful punch to his broad shoulder.

"Now presenting, Secondary Ruler of Breacham palace, Queen of Vernovia, High Madam of Hemmington, Current holder of Vernovia throne, Loyal of Higher Command under Principiled law, Queen Jennifer Halston Knight."

Kendall's mother now entered the room, a short, flowy cream gown, her red hair pulled back into a bun at the top of her head, the crystals in her tiara almost blinding everyone in the room. She had a thousand watt smile on her face and the confidence to match moving swiftly in her black heels. She kissed her son on the cheek, a silent wish of best behavior given before standing at the chair next to him.

"Now presenting Ruler of Breacham Palace, King of Vernovia, High Sir of Hemmington, Dominator of the Vernovia throne Majesty of High Command under Holy Law, Military Seargant and Commander, King Kristopher Micheal Kellan Knight."

A tall, blonde man stepped into the dining room in a navy blue jacket, matching pants, and a white button up. His blonde hair was groomed, tiny peices of gray poking out here and there, but still groomed. He took his place at the head of the table, a servant quicklys currying to pull his chair out for him. "You may be seated."The king offered, placing his hands at the edge of the table as his guests and family were seated.

* * *

The dinner was filled with tons of awkward silence, both parties knowing it would end up in a fight. Kendall simply indulged himself in the amazing food prepared by their world renowned chef that he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. All he really knew was, it was distracting him from drooling over Kristen (only some of the time) and keeping him busy while his father thought of something.

"In your letter, you said you had a bone to pick with me Frank. What would that be?"Kristopher finally spoke up, shoveling a pile of pasta into his mouth. He could feel his mother tense up next to him, talking business at the table was not something she allowed with anyone especially not the Rhett's. "Psh, I'm not discussing business in front of the children. It's important, meant to be discussed in private."Frank slowed his words as if Kristopher would be too dumb to understand him in real time. It was funny, since everyone at the table knew Kristopher was most likely more intelligent than King Frank himself. "Come on Frank, I've been a king for 17 years. My family knows when to keep their mouth shut."Kristopher defeneded, a hint of venom coming through his words.

"Apparently not lover boy over there."

Kris pointed Kendall out, Kendall finally catching himself staring at Kristen again. A light blush came across the blonde's cheeks, his mouth shutting on instinct with an apologetic look to his father. "Yeah, why don't you keep your eyes in your sockets."Kristen hissed, dropping her fork onto her ceramic plate. Way to go, Kendall. "Please, my son was in a daydream. Something I'm sure your ignorant daughters do all the time."Kris rebuttled, more ram behind his voice this time. "No future ruler should be daydreaming at a time like this. He should be attentive to what's going on around him. If he can't pay attention to a dinner, how is he supposed to pay attention to the needs of his country!"Frank scolded, rising out of his seat. Kris followed spewing venom back and forth with their words. Jen cantered over, desperate to stop before it got out of hand. Kendall and Katie along with the Rhett's kids just sat back and watched everything unfold like they usually did.

"Stop!"Jen scolded, forcing the two men apart. "Stop acting like children! Our countries are at stake now!"The redhead's eyes seemed to resemble her hair, sick and tired of feuding. "We are going to deal with business in my husband's office like civil human beings. You are in my country and you will respect my orders."Her complaints were now aimed at Frank and his Wife Kate, the two appauled at being yelled at by the one they despised so much. "Kids, you are free to roam. Guards, lay off of them for an hour or two."She ordered, the guards quickly nodding in unison as the opened the door for the royals to hurry off. The 5 sat awkwardly at the table, plates of fresh, hot, steamy food stinging all of their nostrils, but none of them daring to move. They'd never been left alone with each other before and especially when their parents had just put on such a show for them, it seemed impossible to simply talk together.

The hate thing also played a slight factor.

"I'm going to my room. Big day tomorrow."Katie announced. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, tomorrow was Sunday and he hadn't remembered being notified of anything Katie was doing. His sister show him a look, instantly sending a pang of knowing through him, she just didn't want to be stuck with the twins. "We're going to roam the palace that'll probably soon be ours."Rayna answered. Kendall only knew how to tell them apart by the small scar on Rayna's chin. All hell would break loose if you had gotten the two mixed up. He watched as the girls got up and trudged off perfectly insync. Kendall and Kristen were the only two left behind at the table.

"Ugh."Kristen muttered, quickly pushing herself out of the chair and heading for the door leading out into the plush gardens. Kendall's jogged after her, her 'Ugh' not exactly settling in his mind. The smaller blonde struggled with the handle severly, trying to hide it with her body. "What?"Kristen stopped her struggle with the door, Kendall gently brushing her aside and opening it with ease. "Is that just another way to show me that you're better than me?"Kristen hissed, slipping out into the bright, festive night.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Kendall followed closely, Kristen only going deeper and deeper into the walls of the plush and well groomed garden. "You and your entire family, running around thinking that you're better than us. Well guess what? You're. Not."Kristen finally stopped walking and shoved Kendall away from her. A look of hurt ran through her eyes as she turned to the flowing fountain now in front of her, Kendall sliding in next to her.

The two stood in complete silence for a couple seconds, Kendall not really knowing how to come back to that. "We don't think we're better than you."He finally mustered up some courage to say, hoping it struck a chord with the princess next to him. "Yeah you do, Kendall. It's always been something the Knight's thought. We're better and goddamn fucking superior. But you're not. You're all a bunch of douchebags who want to take over Statson and it's not going to happen, so get it through you head!"Kristen scoffed. Kendall was taken aback by her choice of words. His family wasn't selfcentered or 'douchebags', Kristen was just being judgemental. Did her palace allow her to speak like that? So negatively and crudely? He had only been to Statson once and neither Katie nor he were allowed to get out of the car for fear of a crazed, angry Statsonite who tried to come at them. That was when he was 15 and they'd never made another trip their again. But, maybe what his parents said was right, Kristen was nothing but a pretty face and a good body. The rest of her was pure hate and deceit. It was downright stupid to get involved with anyone in the Rhett family, especially her. She was the one who was next in line for the throne and if she decided she wanted to, she could charm her way into the Knight family somehow 'turning over a new leaf' taking their throne as well. He was a teenaged boy, so naturally things his mother said went in one year and straight out the other, but this time, not all of it left and he was glad he hadn't gotten serious with the girl.

"God, what is your problem? All your family wants to do is start fight when mine wants to fix it!"Kendall shot back at the girl who seemed surprised by his comment. "No, my family is trying to protect what's rightfully ours and your family is trying to take all that away from us!"

"You've got no clue what you're talking about! We don't want your reign, we want our country to be at peace knowing war won't be tumbling through at any moment!"

"Don't talk to me like you know me! You don't know anything about me, so lay off me and my family!"

"I'll do it if you stop being such a full of yourself bitch and realize we don't want any part of a shitty rein that's probably going to fall apart!"

That's when Kendall hit the water. As he emerged, he was drenched in the liquid substance Kristen standing there with an angry expression.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch."

Kristen stormed away with a huff, Kendall's head threatening to explode with steam.

She was not going to get away with throwing him in the water. He'd get her back.

And He'd get her good.


	2. Royal Revenge

**Chapter 2.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed in my last chapter which I was supppper dupppppper proud of.**

**So I'm gonna do my little song thingy:**

**Cause you don't say love me To your friends when they ask you But you can make it up to me in a Review Review**

**XDDDDD I like that one a lot. Don't ask me why... I just do.**  
**HEY! If you wanna see the outfits come to life, check me out on polyvore:**  
**brynnroster**

**I label all of them by name, so hopefully you can decipher how I describe them and add them to your visualll. Eh just a stupid thought.**

**This one is more about Kristen, and her family, so if you were wondering about her, today is your lucky day!**  
**I hope you enjoy thissss because I worked hardd. ;) Oh yeah, and review.**

* * *

Kristen sat at the edge of her large, king sized bed, dragging on each peice of her clothing slowly and controlled, burning her mind with images of the last night a.k.a the worst night of her entire life.

She got up and straightened her hair before french braiding half of it down to the bottom and securing it with ponytail holder, leaving the rest down to graze her shoulders that peeked out through her loose gray half sleeved top that showed a bit of her stomach. She also wore blue jean short shorts and red Converse, a luxury she imported from America.

Her attire wasn't exactly 'fit for a princess' but she wasn't like her sisters, having to be dressed up at all hours of the day. She felt better when she was simply lounging around in comfortable clothes instead of ballgowns all the time. Plus, right now her appearance was the last of her worries.

She had basically physically assaulted Prince Kendall last night, something he didn't seem too happy about when she stormed away. It wasn't exactly helping her family's current situation with Knight's and she knew Kendall was going to mention it. She was scared out of her wits of telling her mother or her father, knowing they'd probably disown after finding out. Her father had some sort of plan to reconcile with the Knight's, learning of Kristen's despicable actions.

The Rhett's family history was a bit twisted the way Kristen saw it. Decades ago, King Cadence Rhett of Statson no longer wanted his own family to own the throne. No one actually knew of his reason, it was sudden to the entire nation. He annouced that the country would be joining its neighbor, Vernovia, and that the new ruler would be the Knight family. Statsonites everywhere rebelled and King Cadence's son didn't want his chance to be king to go to waste. The prince was fueled by intense greed and lust for power. He quickly took over, King Cadence suddenly disspaeared, and the nation of Statson rejoiced that they wouldn't be merging with the country they couldn't stand the most, only because it was more civil than they seemed to be. Speculation arose that King Cadence was murdered by his own son and his tracks were hidden by the guards, since they were against the merge as well. The case was still unsolved and no one seemed to care anymore.

_No one except for Kristen._

That's what had caused the whole Knight-Rhett feud, the Knight's chances of having a larger reign being ripped away out of nowhere. The Knight's were outraged and slandered the Rhett name profusely, the riff never being ended and even today, it still existed. She hated that no one had even thought to investigate King Cadence's son, also her paternal grandfather, and that he was still alive, roaming the streets of Staton as a free man. Was the nation so hellbent on not being merged to Verdonia that it didn't care if an innocent life was taken? Who knew, maybe King Cadence's choices were to better the nation. Now no one would ever know since the King had dissapeared without a trace and if his son hadn't murdered him, he'd probably be dead already.

Kristen learned the hard way to keep her curiosity away from her demanding father and mother, so she did, doing her studies about it in private, not even letting her tutor know. She was determined to find out the mystery behind the Knight-Rhett feud and she felt she was onto something.

Right now, that was put on hold.

It seemed as if her father had made no progress with King Kris last night. He hadn't said a word to anyone when they got in the car for the 30 minute drive across the borderline to their home state, simply grumbling to himself about how the Knights were good-for-nothing lowlifes, the usual. The kids knew not to to tempt their father when he was on edge, so no one talked at all until they were all back in the palace, safe and away in their own little worlds like usual.

The Cryer palace was an extravagant, smaller than the Knight's by a significant amount, but still extravagant. Vast hallways, detailed flooring and chandeleirs, professionally designed architecture and artwork. It was like a little girls dream. She hadn't remembered the last time her family had all eaten at the same time, her father usually had his dinner sent to his office, her mother barely ate at all, the twins ate in their room and Kristen sat at the large table pretending her family was surrounding her. It seemed pathetic, being that she was 16 and all, but all she wanted was a loving home life, not stress exploding from every corner of the palace. She knew for sure she'd give up the royal life for a good, strong family. She didn't think there was a doubt in her mind.

"Kristen!"

The intercom smackdab in the middle of the purple painted wall scorned at her. She jogged over, pressing the reply button and quickly speaking into it.

"I need to see you in the foyer. NOW."

The static ceased as Kristen recognized the voice of her mother coming through, knowing she was in trouble by the tone she chose to use. Kristen scurried out of her bedroom, her Converse slightly squeaking on the marble floors as she made her way through the maze of a home. She found her mother, the landline telephone in her manicured hand. Her blonde hair had recently been touched up to its natural blonde color, the ends grazing the ends of her chin. She was dressed in a tight pink bodice tucked into a sleek black skirt, matching her black heels. Bangles hung around her loose wrist and Coco Chanel earring decorated her ears.

"Why is the Knight castle calling for you?"

Kristen's heart stopped for a second, knowing that her mom had figured out about the whole fountain. She was screwed, she might as well beckon her butler and tell him to start packing her things immideatly. She was out of the family for good. Where was she supposed to go-

"That Knight boy wants to see you."

Her mom's voice slightly perked up, Kristen wondering why this happened. Shouldn't she hate everything and everyone associated with the name 'Knight'? "Why are you happy?"Kristen inquired, her mom shooting a small smile. "If you get in close with the Knight boy, we can weasel our way into King Knight's path. We can take him down if we get something that he cares a lot about!"Kate practically sqealed. "I need to tell Frank!" Kristen couldn't believe it. Her mom was actually thinking about ripping apart a family to keep theirs on top. Even if they did hate each other, that was uncalled for. Kristen wasn't going to be apart of it. "I'm not doing that mom."Kristen protested. Kate was already speaking to Frank through the intercom, she stopped in her tracks and whispered something before letting go of the button, slinking back to her daughter. "Honey, do you know how much this could help us out?"Kate argued, a conniving tone sneaking it way into her question. "Mom, I don't care if we've hated them for years, I'm not ripping apart a family to help our reign."Kristen refused. "What a disgrace. You don't care about your own family, but you care about their's? What exactly happened last night?"Kate tried to pin it on Kristen, but she had spent 16 years learning her mom's ways. It just wasn't going to work. "Kendall and I fought. He's probably calling to apologize. I'm going over there, right now."Kristen stormed to the staff room to find a driver quickly, her mom's heels clicking after her. "No, no, no! Not just to see that boy."Even saying it left a bad taste in Kate's mouth. "I'll be back later."Kristen kept storming away, Kate finally stopping.

"Fine."Kate grumbled to herself, her evil mind already concocting another plan.

* * *

Kendall watched in the mirror as his maids slipped on the red and black checkered button up over his red t-shirt. He insisted that they didn't, but the maids were always looking for Kendall to put in a good word to the King or Queen. It upped their pay. He surveyed himself a bit, black skinny jeans and white Vans to go with his outfit. He felt... normal. Something he rarely ever felt and it was good.

"So, Princess Kristen is coming over?"The maid pried, fixing Kendall's hair while the other scurried around the green walled room to tidy up. "Yup, My parents shall not know though."Kendall ordered, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. The maids eagerly nodded before leaving Kendall to marvel at himself so they could clean. He had the perfect plan to get back at the Princess for drenching his expensive clothing. Kendall would make sure she never insulted his family again. Ever.

His entire view on her had changed in an instant and he hadn't understood why. She just had a complete hatred for his family that he couldn't deal with. His family was his everything. They were the only reason he was humble in such a rich situation, he attributed it all to his amazing parents and his incredibly smart baby sister that always pointed him in the right direction. She even seemed to find out about the debacle last night, saying she had seen from her bedroom window. Kendall didn't believe that one bit, Katie always finding a way to meddle into his business somehow. He appreciated it though, Katie kept him out of trouble and always had the best plans, but this time, he could be credited for the events that were taking place today. He didn't see himself as the evil type, but wouldn't let his family be humiliated by a Rhett, no matter how gorgeous this person was.

"Tell the guards to let her in when she gets here."He instructed the maids. They curtsyed before they excused themself excitedly, making their way out of Kendall's newly cleaned bedroom. He smiled as the new silence of the empty room soothed him. He eased back onto his made bed, cuddling into the silk covers like life support. He hadn't slept much the night before, putting all his energy into his incredible plan. This was the perfect time to catch up on a nap before-

**"KENDALL."**

A shrill voice shot him up from his laying position on his bed, Kendall groaning as he saw it was just Geoffrey. "What?"Kendall moaned, the assistant inching closer to the teens bed. "What do I hear about Princess Kristen Rhett coming over to see you?"Geoffrey ordered. Why hadn't Kendall been more careful? He knew Geoffrey would find out somehow. "She pushed me into the fountain last night. I'm just get back at her, like a simple prank or a joke."Kendall explained, figuring Geoffrey might not even know what a joke was. His father was the head judge on parliament, strict on rules and discipline. "No, you idiot! Playing a prank on the princess will only ruin all of your father's plans! You really don't think she'd run and tell her mother and father after you are done 'joking with her? It's unheard of! And once your parents find out you've invited her here, they'll have a frenzy and blame me! I can't lose my-"Geoffrey was interrupted by a green pillow being violently flung at his face, him stumbling back a tiny bit. "I don't care what they think about it. She was talking about our reign, I'm not going to let her get away with that."Kendall issued to his assistant, still shocked that the boy had thrown a pillow at him. "You're insane, Kendall. It's all going to blow up in your face and you're going to wish you listened to me like a good little prince!"Geoffrey raised his voice, his temper going up as well. Kendall just scoffed. Nothing Geoffrey said was going to stop him. His parents were out of town for a banquet and they wouldn't be back for hours. He had nothing to worry about _at all._

* * *

Kristen's guards stood around her, armed and ready if anyone was to attack. Their trust level for the Knights was incredibly low, she knew the hatred for their family was immense but never did she think it weighed proportions like this. They stared at the shiny, black wrought iron gates, two guards standing at attention on either side. Kristen's guard inched forward and spoke to another, the man nodding and notifying the people inside. Kristen awkwardly itched at her tan skin, not sure at all what was in store for her behind those gates.

Why had Kendall called her first? Kristen was the one who initiated the push, shouldn't she be the one calling to apologize? She had a bad feeling this wasn't this going to end up the way she wanted it to, a smooth apology exchanged and then Kristen getting out of there as fast as she could. Kendall had something in store for her and she was only thankful she had her guards there to pull her out if she was in too deep. The royal family wouldn't have it any other way.

The guards nodded at each other before pushing the gates open, the guards marching in line, leading Kristen up to the front door.

Kendall appeared at the top of the steps, his guards standing around him as well. His face was stone cold and expressionless, chilling Kristen's spine. She had done something very, very bad. A simple apology wasn't going to fix this. Not anytime soon at least. "Please, come in your Highness."The taller blonde iced, making way for the princess to enter his home. She swallowed before curtsying to the Prince and entering. The large door shut with a loud thud behind her, slightly making her jump. Kendall inched behind her with a greedy smirk on his face, knowing his plan was already in efffect. "What's wrong? Scared?"Kendall teased, hot breath bouncing of the shell of her ear. "No need to be. Let's go grab some lunch."Kendall offered, his volume raising so the guards around him could hear again. "That's not needed. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night. We should go."Kristen ordered her guards, the men quickly scurrying to get the scared princess back to safety.

"Fine. **Go**."

The tone of the Prince's voice only furthered Kristen's worries. She was almost there, 3 more rushed steps to the door before-

**SPLASH.**

Water ran over her entire body.

Dirty water.

Mop water.

The shrill sound of laughter filled her ears, people doubling over left and right.

Kendall had gotten her back alright. He'd gotten her back in the cruelest way possible, embarrasing her in front of her own staff and his as well. She couldn't help herself as her tears fell, going unnoticed by the laughing crowd of people. Her own guards had even snuck in chortles here and there, quickly trying to compose themselves again before the Princess caught them.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE. I _ORDER_ YOU."Kristen snapped, the guards quickly leading their princess out of the castle, all spreading their apologies to her highness.

Kristen blocked them out. She really couldn't hear much over her feelings of extreme anger towards Kendall.

She didn't care if his family would be torn apart, Kendall Knight and the Knight regime was going down.


	3. Things to take Care of

**Hey hey hey.**

**Three heys.**

**I'm in a good fucking moooddd :)**

**My songy thingy to remind you to review:**

**"You reviewed my story**

**Cause you liked it**

** The plot was so Elaborate."**

**;) I thought that up litterally right now! It's I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Go ahead... fit it in! You know you want tooo.**

**Also, I just wanted to say RIP to our beautiful Warrior Princess, Jane Fiemeyer. You are so strong and such a great, beautiful little girl. I hope you are up in Heaven partying with God.**  
**And this entire story should show just exactly how much Big Time Rush cares about their fans. KENDALL WAS CRYING DURING WORLDWIDE.**  
**And if Any Directioner wants to say that Big Time Rush is weak for crying, COME AT ME BITCH. I'LL MAKE YOU RUN FOR THE HILLS.**  
**I already had to fight with one of these girls that goes to my school who thought Big Time Rush was weak for crying.**  
**I shut her up real quick. :)**

**But seriously, review diss.**

**Oh and Kendall's tattoo.**

**FUCKING HEAVEN.**

**If anyone tries to use his idea, I will slash your tires and maybe even parts of your body.**

**It was worth the wait mannnn. :))**

**Anywayzzz, Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kendall rubbed his eyes at the sight of the stinging bright Vernovian sun peeking through his slightly opened window. He had spent the rest of yesterday in his room, reveling in the success of his 'joke' on Kristen. The blonde had been angrier than Kendall was when he was submerged in the water of the cement fountain, which was the maddest Kendall had ever remembered himself being.

He may have even seen a few tears.

Nah, he was overexaggerating. Kristen was stronger than that. She'd proved that when she had stuck up for her family and shoved him into a fountain on his own property. The girl had balls and that slightly flipped a switch in the boy, making him second guess his plan for a minute. What if she took it much worse than it was intended to be? He didn't want that, just wanted to put the girl in her place. She needed to leave his family alone. He was not risking the ones he loved being messed with.

"Great, you're up."Geoffrey scoffed, hovering over the boy's 90% naked body. Kendall shot up, not realizing his assistant had been there the entire time. Of course he was there, what did he expect? "What do you want?"Kendall groaned, propping his back against the pillows, his eyes shutting to soothe him. "The Nations banquet has been rescheduled. It's tonight your Highness."Geoffrey announced, his clipboard tucked under the armpit of his blazer.

The Nations ball, where all surrounding foreign country royals came together in Vernovia for a night of dancing and unity between people. It was a big deal, his parents using it as an excuse to only upstage the Rhett's. An award was given out every year to the most composed royal family, the Knight's having won it since the award was created 90 years ago. King Kris loved to see the expression on King Frank's face when the true winners had been announced, taking the time slot to congragulate his people and sneakily find a way to slander the Rhett name.

It wasn't a surprise that Kendall wasn't happy about it, he'd have to be in the same room with people he couldn't stand and have to be cordial. Plus, he wasn't a dancer. It was a bit embarrasing getting in the middle of the dance floor and silently admitting you had two left feet. That couldn't have been anybody's favorite thing.

That was really the least of Kendall's worries. If Kristen had told anyone about what he had pulled, he would have been screwed for life, his family scolding him to no end for pulling something so stupid.

"Your Highness, come on! You've got things to take care of."

* * *

Kristen trudged around her bedroom somberly, taking her time with each article of comfortable clothing she picked out for herself. Her face carried a stone expression, not daring to reveal what she felt inside. She avoided both of her parent entirely, not as if they actually cared if the blonde had come in soaking wet and smelling like water and a fruit scented cleaners.

She had returned to the castle with a tear stained face and blood shot red eyes, darting past her chuckling sisters in an angry storm. What Kendall did was uncalled for and humiliating, she barely wanted to show her face outside her complex purple bedroom. She'd decided against telling her parents about the incident to avoid further humiliation in an entirely different form and vowed to go by a new mantra consisting of five simple words: "I Hate Prince Kendall Knight." Saying 'Hate' was a strong word was the previous mantra, but Kendall blew that straight out the window, Kristen finding it exceedingly neccesary to have this reminder engraved into her mind. She always had a grudge against the Knights', but Kendall's joke only threw her further into 'hating' them and all they stood for.

If it took everything in her, she was going to make sure her family got the Vernovian throne, one way or another.

"Kristen!"

An overexaggerated valley girl voice called out from the other side of the white bedroom door. She slipped on her white Victoria's Secret sleep shorts quickly before storming to her door. Violet stood on the other side, hands expertly cupped around the waist of her black and silver glitter tank top. Her black hair lay curled down her back and white jeans hugged every inch of her skinny legs. "What?"Kristen sneered, trying her best to sound intimidating. "Nations ball has been moved to tonight. You need to get ready."Violet rolled her eyes, turning on the heels of her boots.

The Nations Ball? The Nations ball couldn't be tonight! The body wasn't even cold on Kendall's prank, there was no way she could see him that night. The very fact made her want to cry her eyes out again, but she knew she couldn't. The only thing she could do was make sure she wore a knockout dress and show Kendall she was unaffected by his ballsy move, even though she clearly was.

She stormed out of her bedroom in hopes of finding the head maid, Noelle, the only woman in the entire house with an eye, nose, and ears for fashion. She was extremely outspoken and sometimes pissed off Kristen's mother and father, which made Kristen insist she stayed. She was only 17, her mom being the former head maid before suddenly passing away of an uknown cancer 2 years ago. Noelle had quickly taken over and became one of Kristen's closest friends.

"NOELLE!"

Kristen yelled as the girl's bright red curls entered her path. Noelle turned around, her short blue maid's dress swinging around her tan knees. "Hey Kristen, I mean, your highness."The redhead winked as she inched towards the princess. "I need your help picking a dress for the ball."Kristen quickly spat out, regretting the words as soon as the left her pink lips. "Oh, so you want something that'll knock Prince Kendall off his high horse, am I right?"Noelle inquired, reading straight into Kristen's thoughts. Kristen paused to let the words sink in a bit. Did she really want to provoke Kendall in a sexual way just to embarassing in front of all 9 countries that would be in attendance at the ball? Her head decided the decision had been made and quickly nodded, Noelle's lips turning into a devious smirk before taking a tight grip on Kristen's wrist and dragging her off to her bedroom.

What had she gotten herself_ into?_


End file.
